


Synopsis: Unholy Alliance, Part I

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Unholy Alliance, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Unholy Alliance I

**UNHOLY ALLIANCE, PART I**

MacLeod renews his unfortunate acquaintance with 'the man he can't kill,' A/K/A James Horton. We met Horton briefly in 'The Hunters,' and learned more about his slimy, villainous nature in 'The Watchers.' We learn to detest him even _more_ in this one. 

Xavier St. Cloud, a deliciously evil Immortal, had a chronic gas problem; he used it to kill people. We witnessed his diabolical methods in, 'For Tomorrow We Die.' Mac lopped off Xavier's left hand in that one (the one he held the gas canister in). Now he is back to get even, and do 'you know _what_ ' to 'you know _who._ ' 

**_New Characters:_**

**WARRANT OFFICER RENEE DELANEY** \- Mortal, very attractive, slightly ditzy military detective-she is on Mac's case, both literally and figuratively. 

**RICK DAVIS** \- Served in the military with Charlie, now free-lance. 

**ANTON LEGRIS** \- Immortal, old friend of Mac's. 

**JASON TALBOTT** \- another Immortal. 

**BARTON** \- Xavier's watcher and more. 

**AURIE** \- Mortal, a young chieftain's son, Mac was tutoring in war and weaponry, back in the Highlands. 

* * *

Paris, a Flower Shop 

Anton bids adieu-   
To his beautiful wife.   
Another Immortal has-   
Challenged his life.   
When he sees his opponent-   
Is missing one hand,   
Anton is convinced-   
He will be in command. 

But this is the infamous-   
Xavier St. Cloud.   
'I once favored gas,   
But found it lowbrowed'   
He has a new method,   
Goons shoot Anton dead,   
Then Xavier strolls up,   
Calmly lops off his head. 

New York City 

A similar scene,   
Jason Talbott, this time.   
A van opens up,   
Out of it, two men climb.   
When they empty their guns-   
Into Jason...they're done.   
Xavier's head count goes up,   
'There can be only one!' 

A Nautical Museum 

While Mac lectures Charlie-   
On nautical history,   
Mac sees he's being followed,   
He does not relish mystery.   
He pretends to be dizzy,   
Looks for someplace to sit,   
Jumps out at the tail,   
Roughs him up just a bit. 

'Hey, _MacLeod!_ ' yells DeSalvo,   
When he hears the outcry.   
'That's my friend, _Rick Davis,_   
I _served_ with that guy!'   
Mac reluctant, breaks off.   
'Maybe, I got it wrong.'   
But Rick's ill at ease,   
Eager to say, 'So long.' 

'What was _that_ all about?'   
Gripes Charlie to Mac.   
'Nothing,' Mac answers.   
Then Charlie fires back.   
'Your 'Nothing' is always-   
_Something,_ MacLeod!'   
Mac distrusts this friend-   
Of whom Charlie's so proud. 

The Loft 

Mac ponders his chessboard,   
As Dawson arrives,   
Joe tells Mac some Immies-   
He knows, lost their lives.   
'They were set up by _MORTALS!_   
First they were shot,   
Then an Immortal-   
Took their heads, it's a _plot!_ ' 

Mac asks, 'Why tell _ME?_ '   
'I thought you should know.'   
'Watch yourself,' cautions Dawson   
Letting his concern show.   
When he leaves, Mac reflects,   
Two deaths, both the same,   
Have the rules been forgotten?   
Is this a new Game? 

Flashback-Rural Scotland, 1670 

Mac has been commissioned-   
To tutor the son-   
Of the chief of the clan.   
Show him how wars are won.   
He plays games of chess-   
To teach strategy tactical,   
But the lad is impatient-   
For engagement more practical. 

'Checkmate!' Mac proclaims,   
His victory complete.   
But young Master Aurie-   
Scoffs at defeat.   
'I'm supposed to learn _war,_   
Not a silly child's game.'   
Duncan tells him...for warriors-   
Playing chess is no shame. 

'The chess game is ancient,   
Teaching battle and rules.'   
'Rules be _damned!_ ' snaps young Aurie,   
'They are only for fools.'   
When an Immie rides up-   
Keen to decapitate.   
Mac makes certain Aurie-   
Will in no way, participate. 

The Dojo 

One rule of the Game-   
Mac accepts with whole heart,   
When Immortals cross swords-   
Mortals should have no part.   
He tells Charlie D-   
That he's going away,   
But the Buzz cuts him short,   
It's too late! He must stay! 

'Charlie...Get _out_ of here!'   
Mac sees-standing there-   
Urbane Xavier St. Cloud,   
Elegant, debonair....   
His left hand-a _hook!_   
A memento of when-   
He was maimed by MacLeod,   
On the banks of the Seine. 

Charlie smiles, says 'The opera-   
Is the other side of town.'   
Mac doesn't want Charlie-   
Even close to this clown,   
'Don't go,' purrs St. Cloud.   
'The more of you, the merrier.'   
But Mac knows St. Cloud-   
Well enough to be warier. 

' _Down,_ Charlie!' Mac screams,   
As two big automatics-   
Appear behind Xavier-   
Held by his two fanatics.   
They pepper the office,   
Bullet hole arabesque.   
Mac and Charlie crouch huddled-   
Hiding under Mac's desk. 

'Make _sure!_ ' orders Xavier,   
The barrage recommences,   
Until Mac pulls the fire alarm,   
(Otherwise, they're defenseless).   
Xavier sprints for the hills-   
Leaving ruin and wrack,   
'I don't think your friend likes you,'   
Mutters Charlie to Mac. 

Rick Davis' Apartment 

Xavier twirls Rick around,   
In his own swivel chair.   
'MacLeod saw you tail him!   
Sloppy work, I can't bear!'   
'I did my _best._ Are you-   
Going to kill me?'   
'That's an excellent thought,   
It surely does thrill me!' 

The Dojo 

The cops have just left,   
Bullet holes still remain.   
Charlie's furious with Mac,   
Begins to complain.   
'The guy with one arm?   
You did not even mention!'   
'He's not for the cops,   
But my personal attention.' 

Charlie wants in,   
Despite Mac's objection.   
The dojo's a wreck,   
Mess in every direction.   
'Those men were pros,   
From a military network,   
My buddy, Rick Davis,   
Is an expert at wet work.' 

Rick Davis' Apartment 

Knock, knock! Mac and Charlie-   
Open the door.   
Rick's still in that chair,   
But he'll swivel no more.   
The syringe...overdose?   
Charlie vows it is not,   
'Rick panicked at needles,   
Even for a flu shot.' 

Parking Lot 

Mac approaches his T-Bird,   
When a pretty, blonde ditz-   
Asks for his aid,   
Her car's on the fritz.   
As always, our Dunkie-   
Plays the perfect Boy Scout,   
When a damsel's distressed-   
He will always help out. 

He does the 'guy thing,'   
As she calls it so sweetly.   
The hose in her fuel pump-   
Has broken so neatly.   
She loads Mac with bundles,   
(Cooking dinner for 'Mummie')   
As he chauffeurs her home-   
They get rather chummy. 

Renee Delaney's Apartment 

Until he goes in-   
Then _whoops!_ No more fun!   
She is all business now,   
In her hand is a gun.   
Mac had her number,   
She's a blonde, but she's brainy.   
Criminal Investigation,   
Warrant Officer Delaney. 

She knows Mac and Charlie-   
Saw Rick Davis dead.   
Mac appears quite blasé-   
Toward the gun at his head.   
What tipped him off?   
Some mistakes that she made,   
Like the military sticker-   
The car's engine displayed. 

'You know I'm not guilty,   
Was Davis in a jam?'   
'That's classified info,   
What do you think I _am?_ '   
Mac: 'Give me a call-   
When it's unclassified,   
We'll have dinner sometime.'   
Leaving her, stupefied. 

The Dojo 

'I'm leaving, MacLeod,'   
Charlie's moping... subdued,   
'Charlie, we'll fix the dojo,'   
He continues to brood.   
Charlie yearns for Mac's trust-   
But Mac won't tell lies,   
'Xavier will keep coming-   
Till one of us dies.' 

' _You_ cut off his arm!   
No wonder he's pissed!'   
Mac will not involve Charlie,   
Though, he wants to assist.   
'We'll rebuild the dojo',   
Charlie brightens, 'Like new?'   
'Like it _was,_ ' (This will give-   
Charlie something to do.) 

A Park 

'Barton 'watches' Xavier,'   
Joe brings Mac to see.   
'Do you know where he _is?_ '   
'I know where he'll _be._ '   
Mac goes to get ready,   
Not considering whether-   
An unholy combo-   
Could be plotting together. 

Large, Empty Warehouse 

Xavier is munching-   
His favorite snack.   
Golden Caviar on toast,   
As he plans to trap Mac.   
James Horton is there!   
Horton _LIVES!_ We can _see!_   
'Dawson trusts Barton,   
And Barton trusts _me!_ ' 

Same Warehouse, Later 

Charlie is sticking-   
To Mac like epoxy,   
Trained to do Special Ops-   
He doesn't lack moxie,   
Mac turns him down, 'Sorry-   
I'll do this alone.'   
Charlie's still right behind him,   
Too much testosterone. 

Mac _cannot_ involve him!   
He knocks Charlie out,   
Drags him far out of sight,   
Feels the Buzz.... there's no doubt-   
That Xavier is lurking,   
There! By that _pillar!_   
Xavier wears on his face-   
The smirk of a killer! 

MacLeod, always fair-   
Fights with only one arm.   
Xavier's hook finds Mac's throat,   
Causing Mac some alarm.   
Now Charlie wakes up-   
Just in time, he observes-   
Mac about to give Xavier,   
The end he deserves. 

' _MacLeod!_ ' Horton's voice!   
From the walkway above.   
Mac halts-sees a ghost,   
Xavier gives him a shove.   
Mac's too shocked to move,   
Horton's gun does the rest,   
Blasting three massive slugs-   
Into Mac's helpless chest. 

Horton's gun spurts again,   
Mac's worst fear realized,   
Three rounds rip through Charlie!   
Mac groans, agonized.   
Toward the dark, open shaft-   
Of a freight elevator,   
Mac painfully crawls,   
Dropping far, far from Xavier. 

Renee and her team-   
Enter, not quite by chance.   
Charlie's still _breathing!_   
'Get an ambulance!'   
There is no sign of Mac,   
Xavier's fled, Horton too,   
They've gone to regroup,   
This fight's far from through. 

The Hospital 

Mac heads to Reception,   
Charlie's death, his worst fear.   
He takes flack from Delaney,   
'Not _now!_ And not _here!_ '   
She plays on Mac's guilt,   
He feels he's to blame,   
He _could_ have warned Charlie,   
Kept him far from the Game. 

Mac will not leave the bedside,   
Charlie's groggy and dazed,   
'You took one in the heart!'   
Seeing Mac, he's amazed.   
'What _ARE_ you, MacLeod?'   
Mac evades this request,   
Charlie's heart, overtaxed-   
Goes into arrest! 

Mac sits in the chapel,   
In a state transcendental,   
Beside him, Delaney-   
Now kinder, more gentle,   
'What do I _do_ with you?'   
(In a much softer tone).   
'Just let me finish,   
Let me do this alone.' 

In the corridor-Joe Dawson!   
Mac's rage waxes hot.   
'You set me up!'   
It's _your_ fault Charlie's shot!   
You said Horton died-   
When you knew he had skipped!'   
Now MacLeod must discover-   
What was buried in that crypt? 

Cemetery, Horton's Mausoleum 

Mac shatters 'JAMES HORTON'   
Where the plaque is embossed,   
His strength fueled by rage,   
At Joe's double-cross.   
'I knew you would come.   
You're predictable, I've found.'   
Mac turns to see Horton,   
Standing on Holy Ground. 

'I'm the man you can't kill,   
I knew when I spared Xavier-   
That he'd lead me to you,   
Yes, _I_ was his savior.   
I assured him, he'd be-   
The _One,_ claim the Prize,   
Our unholy alliance-   
Will insure your demise.' 

'And _Dawson?_ ' 'We're _family._ '   
Horton smiles with disdain,   
Backing out of the crypt,   
Trapping Mac, with his pain.   
Mac hacks his way out,   
Horton's gone, fled from sight.   
Mac must learn for himself,   
Was what Horton said _right?_

A Marina, Later 

Mac follows Joe Dawson-   
To the pier, where is moored-   
A launch, manned by Horton.   
Joe lumbers aboard.   
Mac sprints down the dock.   
They cast off, just in time.   
Mac is left with the image-   
Of two partners in crime. 

Mac retreats to his T-Bird,   
To think, contemplate.   
There, Delaney accosts him,   
'Let's collaborate!'   
How does she track him?   
Mac need not look far.   
He adroitly removes-   
Her device from his car. 

Joe Dawson's Home 

Mac waits, his eyes misty,   
He is hurt, sorely grieved,   
One he trusted betrayed him.   
He's been used and deceived.   
'How is Horton? The ghost?   
The man you said died?'   
Joe attempts to explain.   
'He surprised us, survived,' 

'He is married to my sister!   
From the Watchers, was banished,   
He asked to live quietly,   
So, I helped him. He vanished.'   
Mac: 'He works with St. Cloud,   
Kills our kind, whom he dreads,   
Horton hires the mercenaries,   
Xavier cuts off their heads.' 

'Mac, I didn't know,   
I believed him outcast!'   
'Joe, next time I see you-   
It will be the last.'   
MacLeod slowly leaves,   
Joe's good will disavowed,   
Mac now stands alone-   
Against Horton and St. Cloud. 

To be continued.... 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz - Creative Consultant   
'Horton and St. Cloud, this was great; I loved this episode. It bounced, it moved. It was a great vehicle to get us to France. I liked Stacey Travis, I thought she had lots of bounce and lots of style.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'I was back for the Post on this show, but for the shoot of Part II. We had to deal with the violence in this show. St. Cloud got his hand cut off in 'Tomorrow We Die' and that was a show I cut. He came back in this one with the hook.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'Notable because we had Roland Gift in town, which was exciting, and we used helicopters for the first time.' 

~ Unholy Alliance II   
  
---


End file.
